Alfred McInnes
Alfred Mcinnes is one of the seven powerful Thunder-Core children and one of Tatsu's childhood friends from the orphanage. He is older than Tatsu and acted like a older brother for the others. He is the only one other than Tatsu who managed to escape Edenia's troops. He is one of the main protagonists of Red Sprite. Appearance He looks fairly normal, yellow short hair and has a trained body. He wears a soldier's uniform with several guns on his back. Personality In the past he was a happy child who talked with Tatsu and the others about Magonia and how to reach it, but his role was more that of the 'common-sense' member since he was the one who pointed out the flaws of the others' plans. He also wanted to protect the others since he saw himself as their older brother. He now feels guilt over his survival. In the present he is able to kill soldiers of Edenia ruthlessly and has a lot of hate for the country itself, but he still cares for innocent lives since he waited until the city' that was under fire' got evacuated before he started to attack Edenia's troops. He holds a deep love for Nalbion, the nation whose army he is a part of, going so far as to say he would die for them. However, he is embarrassed by the praise he received for defeating Edenian troops. History Plot Abilities Thunder-Core: '''Alfred is a powerful Thunder-Core Human. He has, like Tatsu, a unique way of using his Core, he manipulates metal through Electromagnetism. It grants him total control of any form of metals. He can increase shots from ordinary guns to the point where one simple shot can destroy an entire tank, he is bulletproof because the bullets have their trajectory changed the moment they come to close to him and he can move a gigantic piece of metal around that is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a tanks cannon. He can also use his magnetism in order to jump from a building while ensuring a light landing on the ground. '''Equipment: He has several pieces of equipment which he used in his fight against Edenia's troops. A metallic wire that was able to attach itself to other magnetic substances, Alfred used it in order to reach the roof of a building in a few seconds. He also has several guns with himself and a crude piece of metal that seems to work as a controller in order to make the manipulation of the giant piece of metal easier. Said big piece of metal is even able to destroy tanks by simply hitting them head on. Relationships Tatsu: Despite thinking that Tatsu's plans for reaching Madonia are totally crazy, he vowed to protect him and everyone else since he was one of the older kids, seeing himself as some kind of older brother. Nalbion: '''Despite originally living in Edenia, Alfred is considered the "Hero of Nalbion" and the "Country's Guardian." He is praised for being the only warrior to stand up against Nalbion in the revolution. '''Edenia: He hates Edenia as a whole, saying that he would "never let Edenia steal something again", most likely this is due to the invasion he experienced as a kid and where he was, according to his own knowledge, the only one who managed to escape. Trivia Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Nalbion Category:Thunder-Core Category:Cathedral Orphanage